etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Crux
Cruxes (or The Crux) are an engineered species originating from Earth. First designed as super soldiers for the military, known as "Alteration Project One" and "Crux One," these beings became self-aware shortly after creation and eventually merged with society (though not without difficulty). History Cruxes were orgianally bio-engeneered supersoliders from a Sol Terran millitary project called "Alteration Project One", later named "Crux One". When this project was created, Sol Terrans were still researching heavily in the DNA and genetics area of science. As a result, many failures resulted, until Phase Ge came along. The project was a sucess, too much of a sucess. A few of the eariler Cruxes were sent to the military, except Niven Ge. Niven possessed everything a functioning person had mentally. He became attached to the scientists in charge of the project, and so did they. However, the military eventually came to see why the deadline was not met for one subject. Niven was self aware, and killed the general sent to check on the project. It was covered up as an accident. Niven was only 16. Because of the severe complications of forcing Niven into service, they put him in Crux II, the introduction of Cruxes into society. Every other Crux was based off of the DNA of Niven with minor variations. As a result, all Cruxes became at least 75% mentally stable. Cruxes weren't well received by the public at first, but they eventually socialized with Terrans with very little predjuice. The were 14 types of Cruxes created in all: Some of the races intermingled and mated. Others, like the Ges, kept their bloodline pure. Appearance Outward Cruxes generally look Canine in appearence. One could describe a Crux as "Cartoonish". Cruxes come in many fur colors, fur color indicates bloodline. Eye colors are typically the same in both eyes, but dual colored eyes (heterochromia) are not uncommon either. Their young have a softer and more rounded appearence, but still retain the iconic ears. Biology Cruxes look roughly canine in appearance and have been described as "cartoonish." Their fur color and pattern indicates their bloodline. They are faster, stronger, tougher, and more resilient than Humans by design, and had the ability to go toe-to-toe with the Kreet. They age the same as Humans until the age of 21; aging slows dramatically at that point, and they can live to 300 years. Mentality Cruxes have a natural mental disorder that surfaces as mild to acute bouts of insanity. Most Crux are 75% sane, though the Ge variants are moreso than the other 13 variants. Despite their inherent insanity, they are still fully sentient and can rival the intelligence of Humans. They lust for blood when angry - a programmed mentality. Their insanity can be controlled by tritonizine, an extremely powerful narcotic. Society Culturally and behaviorally, Cruxes are very similar to Humans, and prefer to refer to Humans as "Humans" instead of the common "Terran" designation. A Crux will become extremely offended if another race insults Humanity as a whole. They hold the same temperament as Humans, so try not to tick them off; bear in mind their insanity and bloodlust as well. Name-wise, their surnames reflect their race. For instance, the Crux leader of Yannis IV is known as Niven Ge. OOC Notes Cruxes do have gender in Etoile. The Vendor's 'Genderless' does not apply here, be a male or female, the genetics labs have been long converted to another project, so no genderless. Category:Species Category:Caninoid sentient species Category:Bioengineered species